renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Littlest Giant (transcript)
Episode: The Littlest Giant {Theme plays as the title screen appears: "Stimpy's Storybook Land: The Littlest Giant"} {Open to an establishing shot of Ren and Stimpy's house at night. Through their bedroom window, Ren and Stimpy are praying by their bed. Dvorak's "New World Symphony" plays}. Stimpy: '... And please bless Grandma and Grandpa... '''Ren: '... And please give me a million dollars, and a fridge with a padlock, and {He sighs in pleasure} oh, yeah... huge pectoral muscles. 'Stimpy: '... But most of all, please watch out for my best pal, Ren. He's not strong. 'Both: '''Amen. {''They stand up; Ren stretches and yawns and Stimpy scratches himself. Suddenly, Stimpy looks surprised as a small 'pop' is heard. He turns around and covers his mouth in shock; the buttons on the back flap of his pajamas are undone. Ren smiles at this. A closeup of the open flap is shown} '''Stimpy: '''Will you button me, Ren? '''Ren: {smiling} Sure thing, pal. {Ren buttons the flap. Stimpy smiles and wiggles his bottom happily} Ren: '''Goodnight, Stimpy. '''Stimpy: Goodnight, Ren. {The scene fades to Ren and Stimpy asleep in bed. Stimpy opens his eyes and looks at Ren, who rolls onto his side. Stimpy nervously bites the blanket, and then taps Ren on the head. Ren's bloodshot eyes snap open and he rolls over toward Stimpy with a crazed look on his face} Ren: {irritated} What is it, man? Stimpy: {holding his pillow on his head} Will you read me a- a bedtime story? {He scoots closer to Ren} Ren: {mimicking} "Read me a bedtime story?" {He settles back onto his pillow} Read it yourself! {Ren closes his eyes again. Stimpy leaps off the bed and returns with his litterbox. He rummages through the litter as Ren partially opens his eyes and watches. Stimpy pulls out a book titled "Story" and flips through the pages until he comes to a particular spot} Stimpy: Oh, this looks wonderful! {Stimpy turns the open book to the audience. The left page says "Once Upon a Time..." in fancy writing and the right page has an illustration of A picture of the The Littlest Giant standing on a house posing. Stimpy turns the book back to him and prepares to read, but scratches his head in confusion. A closeup of the pages show that from his point of view, all of the words look like scibbles and symbols. Stimpy looks shocked and tilts the book sideways and upside down, then smiles once he can make out the words. Ren looks exhausted} Stimpy: {reading} Uh, "Once upon a time, Duhh~, there a, there lived, uh, Oh yeah! a Giant! (Ren goes asleep) (Fades to dream) Stimpy: He was a hexan giant but he was different from all the other giants. He was (the littlest giant looks at the screen) the, uh, Littlest Giant! Giant #1: Why, he's barely enormous! Giant #2: He's merely huge! Giant #1: He's no bigger than a house! ( Giant #2 and Stimpy fist pump and Giant #1 slams Stimpy on his head, gives him a wedgie and Pushes his eyes with two fingers) Littlest Giant: Hey! What's the idea~? Pick on somebody on your own si~ze! (Giant #2 uses his nose to punch him on the head) (Giant #1 uses his ears as a lawn motor to give him pigtails and whoop! they fall down) Stimpy: (still reading) All of the bigger giants laughed at the Little Giant. ( Giant #1 & 2 guffaw and laugh) Giant #1 & 2: Wahahahahahahagehahahgihahaha~! Giant #1: You'll never have any friends! You're too ''little ''to have any friends! (Both laugh) (it is nighttime and The Littlest Giant is sitting on a rock underneath a build board that says, " You are now entering Hugevania". The screen zooms up to him two times) Stimpy: (Still reading) Finding his life in Hugevania unbearable, The Little Giant decided to run away. (The screen zooms up to The Littlest Giant's sad face) Littlest Giant: (sniffs) (sniffs) (zooms up to his eyes being filled with tears, takes out an picture crying of Giant #1, 2, and him smiling, ready to punch him) Littlest Giant: (crying softly) (blows on picture crying) (cries loudly) (Sadly) To my dearest friends, (crying), the big mean giants, (sobbing), are running away forever. Your punching bag The Littlest Giant. (cries so loud) chew, chew, chew~, (gulping) Stimpy: (sadly) With an tear in his eye, The Littlest Giant left the village of Hugevania never to return again. (woman screaming) (birds chirping) Stimpy: Meanwhile, In the village of uh, Thumbsville, Wee Ren of the Wee Folk sat aside his well. He was very full in one twas he. Wee Ren: Oh, Woe as I. The well has gone dry. and my cow would just give powered milk. I tell you no lie, My slob, he does fry, and my chickens, it only lands seal. Littlest Giant: (crying) Stimpy: One morning, Wee Ren was awake by the sound of large sobbing and crying. And there, next to the well, The Littlest Giant, sobbing his giantantic little heart out. Littlest Giant: (still crying) Stimpy: And he know, the Little Giant's tears filled up the well to overflowing. (burping) Stimpy: Wee Ren was overjoyed. Wee Ren: Oh Mr. Giant, You saved the farm. (hugging his stomach) You are my true friend. Littlest Giant: Friend? I'm your, I'm your friend? Wee Ren: Why of course. You're the biggest friend I've ever had. Littlest Giant: I'm your friend and-and I'm big? (Wee Ren nods) Wee Ren: Big? You can...You're impossibly Giant! Little Giant: Gosh, I never had a friend before. Wee Ren: Just name it pal. I'll do anything for you. Littlest Giant: Anything? Wee Ren: That's right. Anything. Littlest Giant: Really? Absolutely anything? Wee Ren: (a little annoyed) Anything you say man. Littlest Stimpy: Anything my tiny heart desires? Wee Ren: (angry) YES, ANYTHING, YOU FAT, BLOATED EEDIOT! Littlest Giant: What an pal. Would you, scratch my back? Wee Ren: Sure. I'll be gladd-! (The Littlest Giant uses his hand to help Wee Ren scratch his back) Littlest Giant: And , duhh, comb my hair, flock my eyebrows, do my nails, thread my clothes, and brush my teeth, and shave my tongue? (man screaming) Stimpy: and so, the Littlest Giant's heart was filled with blood and Wee Ren agreed to let the Littlest Giant live with him forever. (it is nighttime and Wee Ren is sleeping until The Littlest Giant snores. The camera pans down to The Giant's nose under Wee Ren's bunk bed.) Stimpy: and they lived happily ever after." Joy, joy. (Littlest Giant screaming) Category:Episode Transcripts